


Initial Conflict

by SeraphStarshine



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry is ridiculous and pouty, Harry still sort of wants to shave Nick's initials into his pubes though, I adore Chris and Kem, Love Island - Freeform, M/M, Nick isn't having it, also nasty too of course, and Harry is fine with that, and also Gryles, and in my head I can so see this conversation happening, dirty talking, enjoy, i'm not sure what else to tag this with, it gets a bit soft at times, mentions of tying up and gagging but it doesn't actually happen, pubic hair initials, so he distracts him with his mouth, this is a mess really, this is ridiculously self-indulgent, this was inspired by chris and kem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: "I said we should do that too, it'd be fun.""What'd be fun?" Nick questions, not catching onto Harry's meaning, but judging by the mischievous smirk that's spreading across his face, Nick isn't going to like it."Shave our initials into each other's pubes of course," Harry clarifies.Or Harry and Nick watch Love Island together and Harry decides to take some relationship tips from Chris and Kem.





	Initial Conflict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenBlush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBlush/gifts).



> So the idea for this came about after El introduced me to Love Island, and if you haven't watched that this might not make a lot of sense.
> 
> Basically it is a ridiculous reality show about couples in a villa in Spain. In one episode, two best friends/future husbands in my mind Chris and Kem decided to shave their initials into each other's pubes.
> 
> Nick has admitted to being an avid watcher of the show and since I am convinced Harry most likely is as well since in my head he's always at Nick's, this happened.
> 
> This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I have ever produced, but maybe some of you will enjoy this as well.
> 
> For more of my ridiculousness you can find me on [tumblr](http://theyellowgrassgrows.tumblr.com/) if you like.

Nick tries not to let his eyes slip shut as Harry nuzzles closer to him. He really wants to pay attention to today's episode of Love Island, but it's difficult to remain coherent with Harry's warm body pressed up against his.

Nick loves this, loves _Harry_ mostly, but it's simple moments like these when they cuddle up on his sofa and watch crap television that Nick shouldn't enjoy as much as he does where he feels like the luckiest man in the world.

He doesn't get to do this as often as he would like, what with Harry so busy promoting his album, and Dunkirk, and everything else he's involved in lately, but Harry always makes time for him. Nick has learned to treasure every second that he has him here, it helps him cope better when he's away.

But right now, Nick's not really thinking about that, he's more focused on how nice Harry smells, and the way his chin seems to fit perfectly in the crook of his shoulder.

Nick really has lost his head for him, he knows that of course. He's been smitten with Harry for so long that he can't remember the period of life when he wasn't in love with the younger man, but the novelty of having him all to himself hasn't worn off yet, and Nick's not sure if it will anytime soon.

Nick's half asleep when he's jolted back to consciousness suddenly by Harry's barking laughter, his heavy lids snapping toward the screen as he tries to figure out what has Harry in hysterics.

Nick's own chuckle joins Harry when he sees Chris and Kem in the bathroom of the Love Island villa with their pants halfway pulled down. Nick's not entirely sure what's going on, but he thinks he just saw the base of Chris's cock.

He briefly wishes the show would just give them full nudity and stop teasing them, it's not like they leave much to the imagination anyway, and Nick is very curious to see if Chris's dick is as big as everyone says it is.

"Have they finally admitted they're in love with each other yet?" Nick mumbles while Harry continues to giggle sporadically, his slender frame shaking with the force of his mirth.

"They might as well have," Harry explains, "they're shaving each other's initials into their pubes."

"You're pulling my leg," Nick wheezes when what Harry's said has sunk in, but _no_ \- as he continues to watch, he sees that Harry is indeed correct.

God this show is ridiculous, Nick has no idea how he got so hooked on it, but at least he's not alone. Harry adores it as well, and so does half of the nation, so Nick doesn't feel all that silly for enjoying it. He used to claim he only watched it in support of Caroline, but even he can't keep lying to himself, it's actually surprisingly addicting.

The shaving is the main highlight of today's episode, and even though Nick doesn't mean too, he keeps dozing off once that excitement is over. He's too comfortable is the problem, Harry is to blame for that, but he can always watch it again later on if he misses anything important, either that or have Harry fill him in on what has occurred.

Nick must actually fall asleep at one point, because the next thing he knows, Harry is nudging him awake not so gently, releasing a quiet groan from Nick as he stretches out his neck which is already aching slightly after his small nap.

"Hey," Harry grins when he sees Nick peering at him blearily, "did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Nick asks thickly, his legs getting tangled in Harry's as he tries to turn around to face the younger man properly.

"I said we should do that too, it'd be fun."

"What'd be fun?" Nick questions, not catching onto Harry's meaning, but judging by the mischievous smirk that's spreading across his face, Nick isn't going to like it.

"Shave our initials into each other's pubes of course," Harry clarifies.

"Oh, that, _of course_ ," Nick replies sarcastically, which Harry doesn't seem to catch onto since he simply beams up at Nick eagerly.

"Really?" Harry is practically bouncing up and down by this point, and as adorable as he is, Harry's charm does have its limits, even on Nick.

"You're serious?" Nick scoffs, earning himself a rapid nod from Harry. "Well sorry love, I quite like my hair down there the way it is, and I'm not even sure you have enough to fit my initials on."

"I do!" Harry protests vehemently, "I haven't trimmed it in a while, and they don't have to be huge letters. Come on Nick - _please_?" Harry whines, using the tone that usually has Nick scrambling to mollify Harry, but this is pushing things a bit too far.

"Sweetheart, you don't want my initials in your pubes," Nick tries to reason with him. "What will you do the next time you go starkers somewhere? That'll be a bit hard to explain."

"I don't just run around naked all that often," Harry huffs impatiently, leaving Nick choking on a laugh because that's the furthest thing from the truth, "not anymore really," Harry amends quickly.

"Well either way, I'm not letting you near my sensitive bits with a razor," Nick states firmly, wondering how his life reached the point where he's actually having this conversation with his boyfriend.

"Fine then, but you can't stop me from doing yours," Harry announces stubbornly as he shoots off of the sofa before Nick can get another word in.

Nick sighs under his breath, his fondness for Harry warring with his disbelief at his ridiculousness. The former wins out of course, but honestly, he had never imagined that Harry would take relationship tips from Chris and Kem, and he's not entirely sure how to process all of this.

"Don't hurt yourself," Nick calls out belatedly, thoughts of a trip to the A&E involving Harry with a bleeding crotch flashing across his mind, which is not the kind of headlines either of them needs in their lives at the moment.

"Nick," Harry's voice floats out from the bathroom a few minutes later, "Can you give me some help."

Nick gets up reluctantly, knowing that if he doesn't, Harry will just come get him. He doesn't sound distressed at least, meaning he probably hasn't cut himself yet, so that's something.

Nick debates on if he should just let Harry do this. He doesn't drop things easily once he gets them in his head, but he thinks he should draw the line somewhere, so he steels himself as he walks into the toilets where Harry already has his pants discarded on the floor and a razor clutched in his hand.

"Haz - _really_?" Nick sighs, shifting closer to the younger man who has a soft frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I don't think I can do this upside down," Harry pouts, "it's going to look all funny." Nick stops himself from pointing out that it's going to look funny either way since he doubts Harry will take that well, deciding to use a different tactic instead.

"Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't do this at all," Nick suggests helpfully, managing to snatch the razor from Harry without encountering too much resistance, tossing it into the sink as Harry seats himself on the edge of the tub dejectedly.

"But...it'll be romantic," Harry tries to protest, which has Nick biting back another laugh. He can see that Harry's giving up the fight, and he can't ruin his chances of success now.

"Love, if you want romantic, we can go get another matching tattoo or something, but let's not mutilate either of our pubic hair tonight. We're not barbers, and this is going to end badly."

Nick picks Harry up before he can piece together a rebuttal, trying to pretend he's not struggling with his weight as he carries him into the bedroom, removing the temptation of the razor in the process and securing his win, or so he hopes.

Harry snuggles into Nick's hold while he walks, anchoring his position as he clings to Nick in a manner that leaves Nick a bit breathless.

Nick feels like giggling when he sets Harry down on the mattress since Harry immediately flops onto his back, wearing a dejected expression that shouldn't be as endearing as it is.

Harry looks sort of hilarious sprawled out clad in nothing besides Nick's oversized shirt, but somehow also quite pretty, giving Nick another idea of how he can distract Harry from his initial shaving train of mind.

Harry is stubborn, but he's also easily swayed if a new topic is approached correctly, so instead of continuing to press his point, Nick kisses Harry instead.

Harry melts into Nick's touch, his body going lax and pliant as Nick kneels over him, his tongue licking into Harry's mouth as the younger man whimpers quietly underneath him.

"Not fair," Harry exhales heavily when Nick pulls away momentarily, his legs spreading instinctually as Nick settles himself in between them.

"I know, I'm a scoundrel," Nick quips, his gaze arrowing to Harry's cock which is already perking up eagerly, "but this seems much more fun than potentially maiming ourselves doesn't it?"

"Depends on what you're planning on doing." Harry tries to act casual, but Nick doesn't miss the subtle tremor in his voice that means his actions are beginning to affect him already.

"Think I might suck you off," Nick shrugs, loving the way Harry shivers visibly at his words, "unless you have something else in mind."

"No - that's good," Harry nods rapidly, his hips tilting up noticeably as if to draw Nick's attention downward, but it's already there.

Nick takes a second to appreciate Harry's dick, because it really is lovely. He has seen it more times than he can count now, but it never fails to make his mouth water when he has Harry spread out underneath him.

Nick still struggles to accept that this is his life now, but it is, and _fuck_ \- he's so glad he's the only one who gets to see Harry this way.

"Lovely boy," Nick murmurs under his breath as he trails one of his fingers up Harry's trembling thigh, waiting for the younger man's sharp intake of air that always follows this series of touches.

"Thought you were going to suck me off," Harry grumbles when Nick continues with his teasing, his chest heaving and his eyes going dark when Nick wraps his fist around the base of his cock.

"I'm getting there," Nick grins wickedly, but he doesn't continue to draw this out, even though he knows he could.

But they both have to be up early in the morning, and it's already getting quite late, so Nick gives Harry what he wants and wraps his lips around the wet head of his dick, giving himself a few seconds to adjust to Harry's girth before he sinks down as far as he can go.

Harry moans so loudly Nick thinks his neighbors can hear him, which isn't anything new, he's actually shocked he hasn't gotten a complaint by this point. Harry's always vocal in bed, which Nick loves. It lets him know he's doing a good job, and his ego likes being stroked every now and then, especially by Harry.

Nick quickly gets lost in what he's doing, basking in the ache of his jaw, and the sounds Harry's letting out, not to mention the smell and taste of him when Harry sits up by bracing his weight on his elbows, supposedly trying to watch Nick as he works.

Nick ignores him for the moment, humming happily around Harry's length which earns him a broken groan from the younger man. Nick can tell by the way he's swelling in his mouth that Harry is already close. He's so easy for Nick, even now, and _fuck_ \- Nick is certain that the day he tires of this will never arrive.

"You know what would make this better?" Harry gasps out quietly. Nick flicks his gaze upward, not bothering to remove his mouth from Harry's cock as he waits for him to continue speaking. "If you had a face full of your initials staring back at you instead of plain hair."

Nick laughs so hard he chokes on Harry's cock which suddenly hits the back of his throat as he jerks, dragging an obscene cry out of the younger man in the process, followed by a whine of discontent when Nick pulls away with a ragged cough.

"Do I need to gag you?" Nick wheezes when he can speak again. Harry squirms excitedly in response, which Nick should have expected. "Maybe even tie you up so you don't sneak off and shave yourself while I sleep."

"Maybe you should," Harry nods eagerly, his fingers fumbling as he rips off his shirt so quickly it's as if the fabric has burned him.

"I could leave you like that, cuff you to the bed, not let you come, that would teach you a lesson," Nick suggests, and he's honestly tempted to follow through with his threats. He knows Harry will enjoy it, it's not something that either of them is a stranger to, but Nick really doesn't have time to do this properly, not if he wants to be semi-functioning at work tomorrow. "Or if you promise to behave, I'll get you off right now."

Harry bites on his lower lip as he considers his options. Nick can sense that a part of him wants to drag this out, but he too has a busy day tomorrow filled with Dunkirk promotion and the like. Nick can almost see the exact second when logic wins out over Harry's hormones, but he waits for his answer before doing anything.

"I'll be good, I want to come," Harry promises, his legs kicking out to the sides when Nick immediately swallows him back down, pulling out all the stops to try and achieve Harry's request as quickly as he can.

Nick fumbles with his own trousers as Harry begins whining breathily, finally getting his own cock out and giving it a few firm tugs.

As much as Nick teases Harry for being so easy for him, the same applies to himself. He's achingly hard already just from sucking Harry off, which is a bit embarrassing, but he can't really be blamed, Harry is gorgeous after all.

"You close love?" Nick asks, breathing hot air across Harry's length just to watch him squirm.

He already knows the answer of course, he can tell by the way he's trembling slightly, not to mention how much he's leaking, but he still wants to hear Harry say it.

"Yeah - _fuck_ Nick," Harry replies in a strained tone, his hands clenching in the sheets as he starts to swell in Nick's mouth.

Nick focuses on the head of Harry's cock, licking at the sensitive skin until he begins spilling down his throat, his hips snapping upward as he moans loudly.

Nick keeps him between his lips even after he's empty, sucking lightly until Harry begins to squirm from oversensitivity just how he knows Harry likes it.

Once Harry's sated, Nick sits up and focuses on himself, a harsh groan ripping its way out of his throat as he strokes himself roughly.

Just when he's starting to feel the familiar coil of heat in his stomach, Harry shoves him over clumsily, replacing Nick's hand with his own while searching for his mouth at the same time.

Nick kisses Harry back fiercely, letting him lick his own taste off of his gums as Nick bucks into his hand, chasing his orgasm until he's shooting across Harry's knuckles, his body relaxing back against the bed as Harry continues to kiss him until they're both breathless and panting.

Nick throws his hand over his face when Harry pulls away, only so he can start licking Nick's come off his fingers, which isn't strange for him, but it still gives Nick a mini heart attack every time he witnesses it.

"You want a flannel instead darling?" Nick offers, even though Harry looks quite content at the moment.

Nick decides to get one anyway, mostly so he won't keep watching Harry. He'll only get turned on again in a matter of minutes if he does, and they really need to sleep soon.

Nick wipes Harry down gently when he gets back, earning himself a soft giggle from the younger man when he hits a ticklish spot.

Nick strips himself minus his pants once Harry is clean, tossing his clothes and the towel into the corner of the room to be dealt with at a later date. He drags Harry's naked form against his own as soon as he lies down again, letting Harry wrap his lanky limbs around him just like he always does.

"Hey, you awake?" Harry asks a few minutes later.

"Hmm," Nick mumbles, the afterglow and the warmth of Harry's skin pulling him toward slumber already.

"So..." Harry continues, taking Nick's grunt as a yes, "if I still want to shave your initials into my pubes tomorrow, will you tie me up then?"

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear," Nick groans, swatting at Harry playfully, which only makes Harry snuggle even closer to him, "but if you insist, I am a man of my word after all."

"Just checking," Harry giggles happily, his eyelashes tickling at Nick's neck as he makes himself comfortable.

"You're an idiot," Nick reminds him.

"And you love me."

"Yes I do."

And he does, _so fucking much_. Harry is his idiot, and he'll always adore him, ridiculous pubic hair aspirations and all.


End file.
